Tell Me Lies
by Yami Arike
Summary: Heero wonderw how he really feels about Duo... admittances, realizations, and yaoi follows. Oh, and as for the Quatre and Trowa fans.. they're in this too, showing up at the pleasant ending.


.. I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did, I'd figure out how Trowa's hair stays the way it is.  
^_^.... anyway, I like this fic.. I always wanted to do a Gundam Wing fic that began with Heero and his computer.  
.. please R/R!  
  
  
  
TELL ME LIES   
  
The boy with the Prussian blue eyes blinked stonily at the greenish haze that was his computer screen. The disturbing light didn't faze him nor the one whom occupied his bed; the braided boy lay sleeping soundly. Heero took a glance over at him, noting the only sound in the room was the mix of the laptop's thrum and Duo's steady breathing. The sleeping one rolled over, his figure naked from the waist up, a tempting sight to the soldier who looked back at the computer screen. Heero turned it off and shut it, pushing the chair in behind him as he gazed at Duo. A brief flicker of affection? love? went through his eyes as he studied the pilot of Deathscythe Hell. Duo lay sprawled on the bed they shared, and Heero noticed how cold it was in the room. The soft cushions and pillow looked even more comfy than before. He slid under the warm sheets and blanket, encountering the even warmer body of Duo Maxwell. Heero had seen Duo in many, many different situations and seen many of his expressions, but he liked this one the most, the innocent one. Heero wanted him, sure, and Duo certainly had offered, but Heero's soldier training told him not to get so deeply attached.  
Too late.  
He found lately he wanted to make Duo laugh; to see those violet eyes spark and his supple lips curve into a smile. He also began to notice how much he felt his breath catch whenever he saw Duo, how simply the prescence of the other drove him mad. Heero sighed and smirked slightly at Duo.  
"You tell me lies with your face, Shinigami. You look so innocent and naive when you slumber, it's hard to believe you offered to sleep with me..." he mused, stroking a strand of chestnut hair loose from it's braid.  
"Heero?" came the sleepy whisper, the gentle sound that was Duo's voice. It was the highlight of Heero's life; the last sound many mortals ever heard.  
"Duo." Heero said, making his decision unconsciously, shifting and pinning the slender frame beneath him.  
"Omae wa kore no mondo da.." Heero breathed in the other's ear. Duo shivered and looked up at him.  
"Ne, Heero, don't do something you will regret." he said softly, dark shadows creeping slightly into his eyes. Heero cupped his face.  
"Is my word not good enough for you?" he demanded, his gaze hot and heavy and intoxicating.  
"No.. It's jus-"  
Whatever it 'just was' was never known, because Heero silenced Duo with a suffocatingly brutal kiss. Duo melted and writhed, opening his mouth to Heero's thorough exploration. His hands found Duo's shoulders and caressed them maddeningly, making the braided one moan and throw his head back violently into the pillows. Heero gazed over him with possessive and hungry eyes, stripping off his own tank top and leaning down to bathe Duo's collarbone with his tongue.  
"Ah!" came the sharp cry from Shinigami as Heero's hands delved under the waist of his pajama pants.  
"Duo..." Heero breathed, "shiteru ai da?"  
"Hai. Ai shiteru, Heero." Duo admitted, turning his head to the side. Thinking Heero didn't want to go any farther, he pushed his hands away from his pants and rolled over. He didn't want to have Heero see him crying.  
"Duo.. what are you doing? We're not finished yet, koibito." came the seductive whisper in his ear. Duo jumped. Not finished yet? Koibito????!!!???! He didn't say anything until Heero pulled him back underneath his own lithe body. Duo was amazed to see Heero was actually smiling, smiling! He laughed, acknowledging the feeling was mutual, and so it began...  
--  
Quatre pulled his ear away from the wall, a slight grin on his angelic face.  
"Sounds like Heero and Duo finally got together." he reported, yawning and stretching his arms up.  
"It's about time. Now, why don't you come to bed?" Trowa asked, an evil smirk playing across his lips. Quatre returned the look and climbed into the bed, immediately being held captive under Trowa's agile body.  
"Due to the fact Heero and Duo are finally together, you don't think we should suppress ourselves anymore, do you?" Quatre asked. Trowa smiled.  
"No."  
As Trowa's hands quickly discarded any of his clothes, Quatre heard a laugh that could only come from Duo Maxwell through the wall. It was nice to see everyone had admitted how they felt for each other.  
"What are you doing?" Trowa asked, noting Quatre's thoughtful, pondering expression.  
"Just thinking."  
"You think too much, Quatre." he returned, silencing the blond with a kiss. 


End file.
